produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Hasegawa Rena
|birthday = March 15, 2001 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = O |height = 163 cm |weight = 47.5 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Hasegawa Rena (하세가와 레나; はせがわれな) is currently an voice actor under Crocodile ltd. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #71 on episode 5 and was eliminated. Career & History Rena Official debuted with NGT48 in August of 2015. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 She returned to the group to continue her activities. In January 2019 a huge scandal surfaced in NGT48. A member of NGT48, Yamaguchi Maho, had been assaulted by a group of men that were hired by another NGT48 member. A few other names were involved in possibly encouraging the attack, one of them being Yamada Noe. As Maho was shunned from the group, Rena stood by her and supported her claims and case, along with another member, Sugahara Riko. This lead to these three members announcing their graduation and being made to leave the group. Since she left, Rena has signed with Crocodile ltd and is pursuing a career in voice acting. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) NGT48 A-Sides * "Seishun Dokei" * "Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?" * "Haru wa Doko kara kuru no ka?" * "Sekai no Hito e" B-Sides * "Junjo Yoroshiku" (Seishun Dokei) * "Kurayami Motomu" (Seishun Dokei) * "Boku no Namida wa Nagarenai" (Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?) * "Otona ni Naru Mae ni" (Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?) * "Nani ka ga Iru" (Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?) * "Gikochinai Tsugaku Densha" (Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka?) * "Hansei Soda" (Haru wa Doko kara kuru no ka?) * "Soft Serve" (Sekai no Hito e) * "Kokoro ni Taiyou" (Sekai no Hito e) AKB48 B-Sides * "Max Toki 315go" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Kimi wa Doko ni Iru?" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Midori to Mori no Undokouen a" (Shoot Sign) * "Tomodachi de Imashou" (Jabaja) * "Hitonatsu no Dekigoto" (Sentimental Train) * "Mimi wo Fusage!" (NO WAY MAN) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) HKT48 * Seishun Dokei (2017) * Sekai wa Doko Made Aozora na no ka? (2017) * Haru wa Doko kara kuru no ka? (2018) * Sekai no Hito e (2018) Television Variety * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Hasegawa Rena Promotional 1.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 2.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 3.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 4.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 5.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 6.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 7.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 8.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 9.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 10.jpg Hasegawa Rena Promotional 11.jpg NGT48 Hasegawa Rena 2015.jpg Hasegawa Rena 2016 1.jpg Hasegawa Rena 8th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Hasegawa Rena 2016 2.jpg Hasegawa Rena 2017.jpg Hasegawa Rena 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Hasegawa Rena 2018.jpg Hasegawa Rena 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Hasegawa Rena NGT48 Christmas 2018.jpg Hasegawa Rena NGT48 2019.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 NGT48ㅣ하세가와 레나ㅣ국.프님 마음에 오늘도 홈런~ @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ하세가와 레나(NGT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ하세가와 레나(NGT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ모기 시노부(AKB48)+하세가와 레나(NGT48) - ♬PPAP 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ한초원(CUBE) vs 하세가와 레나(NGT48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 NGT48 야마다 노에, 하세가와 레나 ♬Gee @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ하세가와 레나 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ하세가와 레나 - AOA ♬단발머리 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Short Hair Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:NGT48